Collapsible structures that are used for playhouses are well-known in the art. They are typically collapsible into a small volume but can be easily popped up by various means, including the use of extendable frames and inflatable tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,396 described a collapsible structure that is provided with a plurality of foldable frame members each having a folded and an unfolded orientation. A fabric material is provided for covering a portion of each frame member to form a side panel therefrom. The structure may be folded and stored by folding the side panels and their corresponding frame members on top of each other about the hinge portions to have the side panels and frame members overlying each other. The overlying side panels and frame members are then collapsed by twisting and folding to form a plurality of concentric frame members to substantially reduce the size of the structure.
The above described structure has many advantages, but has the limitation of not being able to create structures with irregular sides or unusual shapes. One solution to this problem is provided by the Airmaze air play tent that uses a fan to blow the enclosure open. The fan, however, obviously poses a hazard, especially to small children. It is therefore an object to have present invention to provide improved collapsible structures.